Eclipse: The Fall of Eternity
by oblvnwarrior
Summary: Okay, so it isn't a crossover. I couldn't find a place to post original works. Anyway, this is about a girl who goes on a quest to save the world.
1. The Storm

**Eclipse: The Fall of Eternity**

By Oblvnwarrior

**Author's Note:** Well, to be honest, I had absolutely no idea how to upload this stuff, so I don't really have an author's note for each chapter. I'm sure I'll make up some while I go, though.

The pale snow was falling in larger quantities than its usual dusting. Misavi knew it was a bad sign, but said nothing; she was certain one of the village elders would soon notice the increase in snow and declare the approach of a blizzard. But everyone was milling about, carrying on their usual duties like nothing was happening.

Blizzards were not uncommon in the Rynigu Mountains, where Misavi's village, Kyar, was nestled between peaks. It seemed one was forming at the moment. Kyar's citizens were well-adapted to life in the mountains, but a blizzard was always a big deal. Everyone went inside and gathered around the fireplace, refusing to come out until not a single snowflake fell. Misavi went into her house and attempted to light a fire. Her twenty-year-old brother, Haruko (who was two years older than her), grabbed the two flint rocks out of her hand and deftly ignited the logs in the fireplace. She glared at him, and his lips lifted into a toothy grin.

Outside the window of their cabin, the snow was descending in torrents. Everyone had retreated to their homes. Misavi's parents came downstairs, and her mother was delighted to see her son. "Haruko!" she exclaimed, embracing the boy, "what a lovely surprise!" "Yeah," he said modestly, "figured I'd come check on things, make sure Missy didn't burn the house down." Misavi scowled at her brother; she hated that nickname. Their family reunion was abruptly ceased by a loud noise outside. In the middle of the season's largest blizzard, the villagers were looking up at the sky, jaws dropped, the way turkeys act when it's raining. Misavi's family hurried outside, and gasped when they discovered what was happening.

The silver clouds that were so violently dropping snow ceased in their barrage. Each one moved ever so slightly, so the chain reaction left a gaping circle of sky within it. Through this lens, the sun was perfectly visible. But then the sun began to disappear. A black circle was moving towards the symbol of peace and life at an amazing rate. The elders parted the crowd and rushed into their cabins, searching desperately through the many bookshelves that lined the walls.

Finally one of the elders found what he was looking for. Grabbing a dusty old book, the old man ran into the street. He held his book up triumphantly, and began to flip through the yellowed pages.

"Fear not, my fellow Kyarans," he said in a soothing voice. "It is said in this book that every thousand years the Black Moon engulfs the sun, and a century of darkness will follow." His audience gasped, but did not act too scared, for they were anticipating the words he next uttered. "However," he continued, "our ancestors constructed the seven Sun Symbols to protect the land. As long as these ornaments are safe, the Black Moon will be repelled." Sighs of relief were audible, emanating from the crowd. "As you know, our town was chosen to hold the Emblem of Light." The elder gestured towards a large totem pole with an alcove that was meant to host the Sun Symbol. But it was empty. Relieved sighs changed to gasps of disbelief. A laugh was heard over the crowd, and everyone looked up at the roof of that elder's cabin.

A man was standing there, chuckling. His cape swayed in the winter wind, which also ruffled his baggy black pants, attached to his belt and sleeves by small, silver chains. His hair, a dark gray, was spiked in a fashion similar to pineapple leaves, but less pronounced. "Looking for this?" he asked, smirking, as he held up a small piece of metal about the size of an orange. It was round in shape and about half an inch thick. Green and blue beads were connected to the bottom in a style similar to that of a dream catcher. In the center of the circle was an etching of a tree, which began to glow as the stranger lowered it and placed it into an alcove on his belt. "That doubles my collection," he chuckled, patting the emblem with a black-gloved hand. "What are you doing?" asked one of the elders. "Don't you realize removing the Sun Symbols from their altars can destroy the world?" "Exactly," said the man. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have Sun Symbols to claim, and a world to rule." "Wait!" shouted an elder, but it was too late. The black-clothed stranger had vanished.

Murmurs could be heard in the center of town. The elders rushed into their main cabin, and proceeded to discuss Kyar's new predicament. Meanwhile the villagers were talking among themselves; children bombarded their parents with questions. Misavi and her family returned to their home, conversing.

"What are we going to do?" asked the girl, seated at the solid wood kitchen table, a worried expression on her pale face. "There isn't anything we can do, hun," said her mother, sitting across the table. "Someone should tell Gidrain. I'm sure their messengers can alert the rest of the Symbol cities," said Misavi's brother, entering the room with three mugs in his hands. He offered Misavi a mug, and she took it gratefully. Dark times like these called for hot cocoa.


	2. On the Trail

**Author's Note:** Meh. I haven't come up with anything cool to say yet.

Sunlight poured through Misavi's bedroom window, but with lesser force and vibrance than the morning before. She opened her tired brown eyes and sat up. Someone was talking in the kitchen. One voice, which she could barely hear, sounded old and shaky. She instantly recognized the other as her mother's. "But you can't!" she was saying. "She's just a child!" "Misavi can handle a spear far better than any male villager," said the other voice. "She's the world's only hope." The scooting of a chair marked the end of their conversation. Misavi peeked down the wooden staircase and caught a glimpse of a village elder hobbling out the door.

Hopping down the stairs, Misavi found her mother sobbing at the table. "What's wrong?" she asked, pulling up a chair. "You and Haruko have been chosen to travel to Gidrain and tell the mayor about our situation," explained her mom. This came as no surprise to Misavi; she had always been the best warrior in her age group. "What's so bad about that?" she asked. "There have been reports of monsters on the trail leading to the foot of the mountains." "I can take 'em." Misavi was skilled enough to defeat the Vull, small badger-like creatures that sometimes attacked young villagers. "Not Vull, if that's what you're thinking. These monsters are much stronger. I fear for your well-being." "I'll protect her," Haruko interrupted, handing Misavi a spear as well as a note, held together by the elders' seal. "What? We're leaving now!" Misavi stared blankly at the spear in her hand. "The sooner Gidrain is alerted, the better," her brother said solemnly.

The world seemed slightly darker as Misavi exited her cabin with Haruko close behind. Her tan clothing became dark brown because of the lack of light. But she paid it no mind, and dismissed it as extra clouds in the sky. But it was something much more dangerous.

The siblings' moccasins padded gently across the fresh snow. "How long of a hike is it?" Misavi asked. Her brother resided in Gidrain (though visited often), so she figured he would know. "From that rock up there," he said, gesturing towards a large boulder with an arrow etched into it, "I'd say anywhere between two and three hours, depending on the weather and how many monsters we run…" At that moment, two Vull sprang from a nearby bush, snapping their powerful jaws hungrily. "…into."

Misavi drew her spear and assumed a fighting stance. "Remember how to do this?" asked her brother, pulling his own spear out. "Of course," said Misavi. "It's only been four months since the last attack." The two monsters were too impatient for them to finish chatting. The larger of the two heaved its black and white body at Haruko, who deftly flipped it onto its back with the handle of his finely-crafted spear. Then he spun his weapon around and stabbed the beast with the arrowhead-shaped metal on the tip. It screamed in agony, and then fell limp. "Easy as a snowball fight against the elders," he said, wiping the blood from his lethal lance.

"I'll take this one, then," Misavi said, smirking at her brother. "Watch and learn." The second Vull, smaller and weaker than its partner, was easily flipped and killed. "Not bad," said Haruko, picking up the spoils. "Not bad."

Haruko's estimate was correct; the pair reached Gidrain in two hours and fifteen minutes. Misavi, who had never left Kyar in her entire life, had trouble breathing in this new, denser air. She soon discovered the trick was to breathe through only her nose until her lungs became accustomed to the new climate, which, Haruko said, would take a few hours. "Well," Haruko said cheerfully as they approached the main square, "so much for those monsters Mom told us about. We didn't run into a single…" A child crossed their path, chased by a snarling gray wolf. "…one." Misavi drew her spear again. "We don't have time!" her brother urged. "We have to give the mayor our message!" "Here," she mumbled, ripping the note from her weapon, "you take it." Before he could say a word, she pressed the message into his hand and took off after the wolf.

The red-haired little girl screamed and tried to hasten her gait, but was unable due to the length of her dress. Her pursuer was catching up, but so was Misavi. With inhuman speed, she tripped the wolf and knocked him against the wall of a nearby house. The child stared at her with wide blue eyes. "It's okay," said Misavi, "I'm not gonna hurt you." She was tempted to finish the wolf off, but didn't want to frighten the child even more. "Are you okay? Did that monster get you?" She shook her head. "Well that's good. Do your parents know you're out here alone?" The girl shook her head again. "What's your name?" Once again, she shook her head and said, "I can't talk to strangers," before running off.

_Weird little kid_, Misavi thought. _If someone just saved my life, I'd thank them_. "Misavi?" she heard her brother call from afar. "Yeah?" she yelled, hoping he would hear her. "There you are!" her brother exclaimed, standing on the opposite end of the street. "The mayor wants us to protect this town's Sun Symbol." "But if it's removed from its altar, wouldn't that have the same consequence as stealing it?" "Not if you wear a belt made of dragon hide," Haruko gestured towards the belt tied to his spear, "enchanted with some sort of magic spell that holds the symbol's power inside." Misavi wasn't sure what he meant, but she nodded and pretended to know what was going on. He handed her the belt. "Go get the Sun Symbol," Haruko instructed. "I'm gonna stock up on food."

The altar housing the Rockjewel, Sun Symbol of earth, was not as elaborate as the Emblem of Light's totem pole, but Misavi preferred the emblem to her own village's. It was the size and shape as the stolen symbol, but crafted of a finer metal, which resembled her necklace. The bottom of the Rockjewel appeared to have dream catcher beads, but upon closer inspection Misavi noticed they were made of crystal. The Sun Symbol had a rock carved into it, with an etching of a tree inside it. The brown glow emanating from the metal around the carving diminished as the girl gently lifted the Rockjewel from its position.

She felt a sudden rush of energy pour from the artifact into her arm. Quickly clipping it onto her new belt, the emblem began to glow again. Though it weighed at least a pound, she felt no stress on her hips. But she thought nothing of it.

"Where are we supposed to go, exactly?" she asked an hour later, exiting the town with her older brother. "Since it's wintertime, Gidrain's messengers refuse to leave town and spread the word. We have to go instead. And to think," he sighed, "they charged me full price for these sandwiches." Misavi laughed, but a glare from her brother silenced her.

**Author's Note: **Don't worry. It gets better.


	3. Storm Festival

**Author's Note:** Ya know, I've given up on writing Author's Notes. Hehe.

The long journey to Synlic, the house of the Sun Symbol of storms, would take a total of three days, including their planned stops in Mida and Fimkurd for supplies and lodging. Having walked for about four hours, Misavi was starting to get tired. The winding road they walked upon seemed endless. "I need," she panted, "a break." "Come on! You can't be tired already!" Haruko teased. "What happened to Ms. Brave-Warrior-Who-Chases-After-Hungry-Wolves?" Misavi became suddenly interested in playing with the beads on her necklace.

The sun had set by the time Haruko and Misavi arrived at the town entrance. Her sore legs made the journey to inn almost intolerable. "Welcome to Mida," Haruko said with sarcasm.

The next morning, Misavi's legs were stiff. She could barely lift herself out of bed and change into an outfit similar to the one she wore the day before, a pair of tan pants and a tan long-sleeved shirt with dark brown strings on the edges. She then donned her necklace, and the dragon hide belt that was crafted to hold the Rockjewel. Haruko wasn't in the room. She assumed he had left to find food. It wasn't until Misavi grabbed her spear and went out the door that she noticed the Sun Symbol was missing.

It didn't occur to her that someone would steal it in the middle of the night, yet when she bent down to tighten the belt, the metal that was meant to hang from it was no longer there. Haruko, who had just finished buying supplies, walked cheerfully into the lobby with small bags in tow. He stopped and stared at his sister. "Where's the Sun Symbol?" he asked, head cocked to one side. "It's uh…" Misavi paused, embarrassed to reveal the truth. "Someone took it…" "WHAT?" Haruko practically exploded. "We were assigned to protect the Sun Symbols, and you _lost_ the only one we had? What were you thinking? Put it under your pillow or something!" His face softened. "You had me for a minute there. Good one." "I'm not joking. But I think the guy who stole the Emblem of Light must have taken it. If we find him, we can get both of 'em back."

With new hope, Misavi almost skipped down the road. Haruko still seemed mad, but Misavi knew they would find the thief in Synlic. She was confident now that the world would be saved. But her confidence soon turned to dismay.

The farther away she and her brother walked from their hometown, the hotter the weather became. Misavi, unused to this new temperature, had difficulty traveling for more than a few hours at a time. She was relieved to discover that Fimkurd was only a few miles away. "Almost there," Haruko encouraged her, though he, too, was suffering from the heat. "How hot out is it?" Misavi panted. "Got to be at least sixty degrees. Man, it's hot!" Someone behind them chuckled.

The pair wheeled around to see who had laughed, but no one was there. "Who was that?" asked the girl. "Who knows?" replied her brother. "Well, aren't we observant?" she muttered. "That voice sounded familiar…" Haruko's voice trailed off. Speaking of trails, the path that led to Fimkurd was now paved, indicating the city was nearby. Misavi was both relieved and worried. She had heard tales of the strange bird-people who lived in and around Fimkurd, and how much they hated those without wings. "Careful," warned Haruko, trying to sound calm and strong, "these things will rob you right down to your panties if you don't keep a weapon nearby." "What do they have against us?" asked Misavi as she walked. "What do we have against them?"

"Long ago," Haruko began, using the traditional storytelling template, "before our mountains emerged from the ground, the entire world was flat. Not even a hill existed, nor a valley, nor a stream. The ancient people were dying, as well as the animals and the Hillu, half-falcon, half-human. Our gods carved the sea for the serpents, the forest for the animals, the plains for the people and the mountains for the Hillu. But our ancestors were greedy; they wanted the entire world as their own. The bird-people were driven from their rightful homes and left here, to try and survive in the stormiest, most dangerous place in the world. I guess these guys haven't forgotten what we did to them. I know I wouldn't."

That little narrative's duration closed the gap between Fimkurd and the two travelers. They received angry glares from passersby as they strolled down the main road. Haruko didn't survey his surroundings, but Misavi swiveled her neck back and forth, staring at the Hillu with interest. They were the same height as normal people, if not a bit taller, and had a similar build. Their bodies, however, were covered in feathers, ranging in color from a light brown to a dark gray. Misavi's childhood research projects taught her that, similar to a human's hair, the feathers turn gray with age. Hillu had long, curved beaks tinted gold and sharp, lethal talons on their feet of the same hue. Their eyes were smaller and darker than a human's, which, Misavi assumed, enhanced their vision. But perhaps the most noticeable difference between Hillu and human (other than the feathers, of course) was the pair of narrow but sturdy wings protruding from each creature's arms. It seemed the citizens were very proud of said wings; certain feathers were painted vibrant colors and laces of beads flowed from the wingtips of each and every Hillu in sight.

"We came just in time! When the sun sets tonight, Fimkurd's most famous festival will begin!" Haruko said rather excitedly. "Huh?" Misavi asked with a raised eyebrow. "The Storm Gathering, of course. Sure, the Hillu in Synlic guard the symbol of storms, but the real hurricanes and stuff happen here. So they celebrate the end of hurricane season with an awesome party," he concluded. "But the sun's setting as we speak. Aren't they a little late?"

"Well, for some reason, it begins when the last ray of light vanishes. So it'll start anywhere from ten minutes from now to right this sec-" He was interrupted by a loud crowing from the center of the city. Haruko started running towards the noise's source, slowly picking up speed as the roads began to clear. "Wait up!" Misavi, faster and lighter than her sibling, caught up in a flash. They stood among a crowd of Hillu, gripping their spears tightly, as if to warn any potential thieves.

The beating of a drum was heard above all the chatter and squawking. Everyone fell silent as a flute joined in, then another drum, then six or seven flutes, each playing the same tune at a different tempo. The result was a fast-paced yet relaxing jingle that made even Misavi want to get up and dance along. Around ten of the more elaborately-decorated bird-people stepped into the ring of spectators and flapped their wings to the beating of the main drum. Soon the creatures were high up in the air, flying in a graceful circle. They kicked open pouches tied to their talons, and glitter fell upon the rest of the festival. Misavi's brown eyes were wide with excitement as she reached out for the falling pieces of paper. Upon catching one, she discovered that they were cut into cloud and lightning bolt shapes, and painted bright colors similar to the Hillu's feathers.

Suddenly, however, all the cheering and partying ceased. A bird-man with speckled gray feathers addressed the crowd. "Today is a very special day indeed," he said in a deep voice. "The Black Moon has risen yet again. It is time to summon another Warrior of the Sun. He must be stronger than thunder, yet faster than lightning. His wings must beat in tune to our prayers. Fellow Hillu, this is why we have chosen…" A dramatic pause followed. The intensity of the crowd's gaze urged him to continue, but the gray-feathered man relished the moment. "…Lyruc Hasyn!"

Claps and cheers could be heard all around Misavi as a tall, muscular Hillu sauntered over to who she assumed was Fimkurd's mayor, the old creature who announced his new rank. He took a handful of paint from a jar, and slapped it onto the warrior's outstretched wings in violent strokes. Misavi and her brother saw him wince a few times, but the young Hillu did not move from his location. A symbol was taking shape on Lyruc's wings, becoming more pronounced with each hard press of the mayor's paint-covered hands. It resembled a thundercloud with two bolts of lightning shooting from it, but the bolts were straight, forming a right angle when they hit the ground. Tiny lines were painted near the vertex of the angle, indicating a storm's strength. Misavi squinted until she could clearly see a black dot in between the two bolts.

"The storm's blessings rest in your wings. Bear them well," the mayor stated Fimkurd's traditional farewell, and bowed to Lyruc. He bowed in turn and left the ring of watchers. The festival was over.

The next morning, Misavi was shaken awake by her brother. "What's the rush?" she asked drowsily, sitting up in bed while watching her brother hop around the room, gathering supplies. "We're going to have a talk with that warrior guy. Maybe he can help us," announced Haruko. "Help us? What do you mean?" asked his sister. "That man who stole the Sun Symbols could be dangerous. We'd be safer if we enlisted the help of a true warrior," Haruko replied. "We've killed lots of monsters! Aren't we warriors?" asked Misavi. "Compared to these Hillu people," Haruko frowned, "we're ants when it comes to battle. Helpless little ants." "I'll have you know, ants can lift things ten times their own weight," retorted the girl. "Okay, bad comparison, but we should talk to him anyway," admitted Haruko.

The inn door opened and Fimkurd's human visitors stepped out into the fresh morning air, and were instantly bombarded with rain. "Nice day," said Haruko, his words dripping with sarcasm. Their traveling uniforms, light brown clothing with a dark brown trim, were now soggy and wet.

The amount of moisture gathered on their clothing made the transition from the rainy outside to the air-conditioned inside rather uncomfortable. "I've never been this cold in my entire life," whined Misavi. "Who's there?" demanded a deep voice, though not as deep as the mayor's. "We need to speak with Lyruc," answered Haruko, quickly adding, "please." A bird-man stepped into the room, whom Misavi immediately recognized as the Hillu from the previous night. He stared at her with intense black eyes. "What do you want?" "We…um…we…we'd like you to-" "We need you to help protect the Sun Symbols," Haruko cut his sister off. Lyruc raised a feathery eyebrow. Together, the siblings explained their cause in great detail. "As much as it seems you need me, I cannot assist," Lyruc said after ten minutes of storytelling. Misavi frowned. Lyruc stared at her again, then folded his winged arms and said, "However, I must travel to Synlic for business. You will be graced by my presence until then." Misavi almost jumped up and down out of pure joy. She loved meeting new people, and was certain that Lyruc would become her friend.


	4. City of Birds

The road to Synlic was rather short and uneventful, though the three young adults got to know each other better. Misavi learned that Lyruc was, in human years, twenty-one, a year older than Haruko and three years older than herself. He was born in Synlic, but his family moved when he was three calendars old. "What is a calendar?" she had asked. "Similar to a year in your culture. A calendar lasts fifteen of your months." He was chosen to be Warrior of the Sun because of his friendship with the mayor, as well as his skill in battle. Misavi soon found out exactly what was a Hillu's definition of "battle".

Forty yards from Synlic, a creature resembling a Vull, but larger and brown instead of black and white, tried to kill Misavi. She tried to draw her spear, but her reflexes did not match those of the monster. It leapt upon her, knocking her down. She kicked and clawed at it, dealing minimal damage. Lyruc took to the sky, flapping his painted wings rapidly to build speed. He dove onto the creature's back, piercing the brown fur with his golden talons. It screeched in pain and flailed wildly, unable to fight back. Misavi stood and watched Lyruc hold the brown Vull with one foot and slash it to ribbons with the other. He alighted a few feet from Haruko, smirking. Bloody talons kicked the limp body aside.

Synlic was huge. Misavi had never seen such large buildings. She stared at the countless skyscrapers in disbelief. "How are we supposed to find the Sun Symbol in such a big city?" Misavi asked Haruko. "Ask Lyruc. He was born here." Her brother seemed irritable in the crowded, noisy town. Lyruc, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying himself. Children stopped to stare at the markings on his wings, and adults bowed when they saw him. _Typical warrior_, thought Misavi. As slowly as they were moving, it was hard to believe it took the three travelers only half an hour to find the Stormgem's shrine.

Totem poles and altars were mere planks of wood in comparison. The Stormgem was nestled in a small alcove protected by tiny bolts of lightning, probably preserved by lightning. Misavi had never encountered magic before, and she examined the altar at every angle. Each bolt moved slowly along a curved track, creating a deadly cylinder of electricity. But the question was how to turn it off.

"Misavi? What's taking so long?" She spun around to see her brother tapping an impatient foot. She pointed to the lightning without saying a word. Haruko approached the shrine, disbelief sparkling in his brown eyes. His shocked expression made Misavi stifle a chortle. "It's magic. I have no idea how to shut the spell off." Haruko's gaping mouth closed into a smirk. He turned and faced Misavi, an electrical cord in his hand.

During the fateful moment while Haruko's back was turned, the very same man who stole the Emblem of Light (and who Misavi assumed took the Rockjewel as well) put two gloved hands around Synlic's Sun Symbol. Misavi raised her spear and Haruko spun on his ankles. The stranger's emotionless black eyes scanned their faces. "Aren't you two supposed to hide the Sun Symbols from me?" he asked, and then added with a grin, "You aren't doing a very good job." All three symbols were hanging from his leather belt. "Why are you doing this? Who do you think you are!" demanded Misavi. Lyruc, who had finished his meeting, came upon the scene with a rather odd look on his face. Then the Sun Symbol thief stared right at Misavi, and began to speak. "I am Damagoden, future ruler of the world. As for what I'm doing, well, your little brain would not comprehend. All you need to know is my name. 'Hail Damagoden' will become your new motto very, very soon." He smiled, revealing near-perfect white teeth. Before anyone could say more, Damagoden had vanished.

"Who was that?" asked a very confused Lyruc later that day. "Not your concern," replied Haruko, dragging his moccasins in the dirt as he walked. "Haruko, hurry up!" Misavi urged. "Maybe we can get the Sun Symbol of fire before this Damagoden guy does." "I doubt it," Lyruc shouted, flying above them. They were back on the road. Misavi felt like that walking was the only thing she had been doing since they left Kyar. But that was not completely true; Haruko and Misavi had stopped to rest in small towns and battled monsters along the way. Speaking of monsters, Lyruc was chewing on their latest opponent, a crablike beast with glowing yellow eyes. "How long has he been working on that?" asked Misavi, staring up at their Hillu friend. "A few hours. You know, we're lucky. This road is famous for its huge amount of monsters, and we've barely-" Before he could say anything else, Misavi flung her hand over his mouth. "Shut up. I don't want you jinxing it. Again," she added with a sigh. Lyruc chuckled.


	5. The Final Companion

Even in the winter, the Takan Desert remained unbearably hot, especially to those who had been raised in subzero temperatures. Misavi had difficulty adapting to the overwhelming heat. "Well, it's no wonder they keep the Sun Symbol of fire here," she said with a hint of rage in her voice. Sweat poured into the pores of her clothing, and her once flowing brown hair stuck to her neck and shoulders. "The sooner we get back to Kyar," panted Haruko, "the better." "Hah. _If_ you get back," laughed the pessimistic Lyruc.

The three travelers were greeted by a friendly merchant at Ryngu's solid stone gates. "Welcome," he said, shifting the weight from the huge backpack he carried to his left side. A loosely-garbed arm poked out from under the white robe the man wore and waved. "This is Ryngu, home of the Blaze Badge, Sun Sy-" Lyruc cut him off with a menacing growl. "We don't have time for a history lesson," he rumbled in a deep, threatening voice.

Very silently the merchant led them down a sandy road to the town square, where a huge pit of fire gurgled; there was no visible hint of it slowing down or going out. Fascinated, Misavi asked the local man who had been so kind as to lead them to the fire, "How does it keep burning? I see no wood." "That is the magic of the Blaze Badge," said the merchant. "When kept safe in its altar, this fire can burn for years." "That's great," Haruko said, turning to the man, "but we're going to need to borrow that Sun Symbol. A thief's been spotted in other villages." Misavi and Lyruc exchanged worried glances, then stared blankly again at the flame before them.

"Thief? What's going on?" asked a voice that Misavi did not recognize. A boy stepped into the town square, his black eyes penetrating through Misavi's conscience. He was an inch or so taller than her, and muscles bulged on his bare chest and arms. He wore baggy black pants and thick black leather boots. The only clothing on his torso was a thin brown strap crossing his chest from his right shoulder to his left hip. That leather strap held the sheath for his sword, tied tightly so it flapped around his back, but never fell off. He drew his blade and assumed a fighting stance. "Thieves are not tolerated in this village," he growled. "We aren't thieves!" wailed Haruko. "We're trying to warn you of Damagoden!" "Yes, Tezur," said the merchant, "they were simply asking to protect our Blaze Badge." The boy's eyes softened, but he was still unsure whether to trust them or not. "I have learned not to trust Hillu scum," he said, putting his sword back into the holster on his back. "But I doubt a girl would steal such an important artifact." He met Misavi's brown eyes with his own, as if staring right into her soul. She blushed and turned away. Meanwhile, the merchant man hobbled over to a small pot of water. He lifted it gently, pouring just a few drops into a small clay canal. The water flowed quickly through the rut, dousing flames as it traveled to the center of the pit. As the fire flickered out around it, a small metal shape in the very center of the hole was growing more visible. Like the other Sun Symbols Misavi and her friends encountered, the Blaze Badge had beads welded into the bottom. These beads appeared to be made of coal, or some type of volcanic rock. The middle of the Blaze Badge was chipped into a finely crafted flame, and a dark circle had been carved into the very center of the sculpted fire.

The merchant lifted it gently out of its altar, and the Sun Symbol's red glow vanished. He walked up the pit's stairs, and handed the artifact to Misavi. Tezur watched warily as she clipped it to her belt and smiled at him. "Let's hope you can hold onto this one longer than the Rockjewel," laughed Haruko.

Lyruc and Haruko plodded out into the desert without hesitation, but Misavi was reluctant to leave. She put one foot into the Takan Desert, but a hand on her shoulder stopped the motion of her other shoe. "Wait," commanded Tezur, "I'm coming with you." He followed the girl out into the sand, the desert wind ruffling his long black hair.


	6. A Missing Page

Misavi's prized necklace flopped up and down as her calm walk hastened into a steady jog. The Sun Symbol on her dragon hide belt danced as if it had a life of its own. "Where are we supposed to be going?" she asked her brother once she and Tezur caught up. "Pin Feinfelg," answered Haruko. "What symbol do they have?" she asked, her head cocked to one side. "They don't have one," Tezur replied in a monotone. "But we can probably find some method of transportation there. I heard that Pin Feinfelg is famous for its dragon breeders, and dune races." "Where's the next Sun Symbol, then?" asked Misavi. "Tihac, far to the northeast," Haruko answered quickly before Tezur could respond. Above them, Lyruc laughed. Tezur glared at the bird-man, then looked back at Misavi. "Why are we going south, then?" she asked him. The shirtless boy sighed.

The flat sands of the Takan Desert were beginning to rise into small dunes. The farther south the teenagers traveled, the steeper the hills became. "You humans are pathetic. Does every creature in your species lack the energy to even climb one measly dune?" Lyruc stared down at them in dissatisfaction. Only Tezur was breathing normally; the rest were panting. The journey to Pin Feinfelg continued just like that. Lyruc complained about his companions' lethargy, and Haruko mumbled ill words to himself. Neither of the boys shut up until they reached the city's wooden entrance. Under normal circumstances, the lopsided buildings made entirely of wood would have been deemed cheaply built, but wood was rare in the desert. Pin Feinfelg's solid statues and houses were painted brightly and lavished with banners. The richer families' homes were decorated with dragon scales. To Misavi, the town looked like a giant carnival. But now was not a cheerful time for its citizens.

"My daughter! My daughter!" wailed an old woman, clutching a finely embroidered handkerchief with a dragon insignia. "That terrible man kidnapped my daughter!" A crowd of people formed around her, patting her back and handing her tissues. Misavi could sense the lady's sorrow even before she heard her cry. Her easy walk broke into a jog. "Where are you going?" asked Haruko, speeding up. Lyruc waited patiently at the town's entrance, watching Tezur and Haruko run after Misavi with an amused grin.

By the time the boys had caught up with her, Misavi was tending to the sad woman. "Her daughter was taken by a stranger whose description happens to match Damagoden's," Misavi told her friends. "But what does he want with a kid?" Tezur's dark eyes lit up. "What," he asked the pining woman, "is your daughter's name?" She looked up at him, wiping tears from her puffy red cheeks. "Page," was her only reply. The dark pupils in the boy's eyes widened. He stormed off without another word.

"Tezur! Wait up!" urged Misavi, running after him. He stopped, but Tezur did not turn around. In between pants, Misavi asked, "Why…is…her…name…so…important?" "He's after the Sun Symbol," Tezur answered grimly. "But you said Pin Feinfelg didn't have-" "It doesn't," he interrupted. "But my father told me about this town's secret. It seems even her mother does not know." "What secret?" Misavi was now very interested.

"Five of the seven Sun Symbols are housed in altars all over the world. But two of them are kept in different places." Tezur was looking straight into Misavi's eyes. "To further protect the world, our ancestors infused a young girl with the Sun Symbol of love. Her gift was passed down over the ages to her daughters without their knowing. Page and her mother probably have no idea what they possess. But that girl is carrying the magic." A little disturbed, Misavi scratched her neck. "Ow," she mumbled as she felt a sharp pain in her finger, as if it was pierced by something. "We have to stop that man. The world depends on us. There's no time to waste," Tezur said, still gazing at Misavi. "But where are we supposed to go?" she asked. "Chances are he'll come for the Blaze Badge. We wait," he answered. Misavi glanced at the emblem on her belt, and then turned back to the boy.

Sure enough, Damagoden's telltale chains rattled in Misavi's ears. "Looking for me?" he asked with a wry grin. "How fortunate. I was actually looking for _you_, children." The man's voice was deep and almost seductive. "You see, I am in dire need of that Sun Symbol you wear arou-" He was silenced by a controlled wave of Tezur's sword, which ended with the tip of the blade pressing gently against Damagoden's neck. "Where did you take Page?" demanded Tezur, glaring at the thief. "That is for me to know, and you to find out, if you dare. I fear," he paused to chuckle, "that following me will result in death." Damagoden reached up and gingerly pushed the sword away from his neck. Tezur did not fight it; he could sense that the other man was much stronger. The chains on Damagoden's sleeves jingled in tune to his steps as he walked over to Misavi. He put a gloved hand on her cheek and stroked it gently. "A pity it will be, to destroy such a beautiful girl…But I must." Misavi felt his light touch become steadily harder. Damagoden's hand glowed purple for a moment, and then Misavi's world went black.


	7. Into the Sky

The first thing Misavi saw when she woke up was Tezur's concerned face. "What…what happened?" She sat up and realized that she was in a fluffy, soft bed, and her friends were crowded around it.

"Damagoden used some sort of magic," Lyruc replied in a monotone. He seemed the least bit worried. "You've been hour for three hours." Haruko and Tezur nodded, staring worriedly at her. "Oh, and I should mention…he took the Blaze Badge before he left." Misavi leapt out of bed and checked her belt. Lyruc was right; the Sun Symbol was gone.

"That means he has four- no, five- of the seven," Misavi said with a frown.

"No…that spell…" Tezur intervened, thinking. He said, after a long pause, "It was the work of darkness."

"Meaning?" asked Misavi.

"When all seven are close enough, magic can be cast," the boy answered. "You are quite lucky to be alive."

_It's impossible_, thought Misavi. _He can't have all seven. It's just impossible_. She had fully recovered from Damagoden's attack, but her stomach was lurching. _Is it because of me…that the world will end? _The immense guilt she felt could not be requited. She stared at the empty room in which she stood, feeling her eyes begin to water. Teardrops formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Haruko heard her sobbing and opened the door slowly. Misavi plopped onto the bed, not noticing her brother saunter towards her. It was not until she felt his arm around her that Misavi realized where Haruko was. "What's wrong?" he asked, wiping one of her tears with his thumb. "You're usually the optimistic one."

"This is all my fault. If I had worked harder to protect the Sun Symbols we took, none of this would have happened. Now the world is going to be plunged into darkness for a hundred years, all because of me."

"Well it hasn't happened yet." It was the first time Misavi could detect any hint of excitement in Lyruc's voice. "And it won't." Misavi heard a growl, then a crash, then Tezur muttering ill words outside the window. She pulled the cloth curtains aside and saw the boy pulling on the reins of three lizard-like beasts, each about four inches taller than him, with durable, shining green scales and golden horns.

"Are those…" Misavi's jaw almost dropped.

"Dragons," Lyruc finished.

The calm morning breeze tossed loose sand into everyone's faces. Misavi's dragon waited uneasily for her to climb on. She noticed a symbol engraved into its bridle. _The Pin Feinfelg Dragon Ranch_, it read. She glanced at Lyruc, her eyes asking, _Did they lend these to us? _He nodded, as if reading her mind. _How kind of them_, thought Misavi, smiling. Even more sand filled the air as the dragons pushed off with their powerful legs. It was not long before the Takan Desert was a mere speck.

The sunlight around them was disappearing. Lyruc flew ahead, leading the green lizards through the darkness with his superior vision. They were heading straight for the fading sun, and the black shadow overtaking it. At her angle, Misavi thought the scene looked just like the pendant she wore around her neck.


	8. Absence of Sanity

The Black Moon, as Misavi soon discovered, was not really a moon at all. It had large craters and a dusty, foreboding landscape, but the floating island was not orbiting the world; it was in the sky above it. As the dragons alighted in the center of a crater, Lyruc helped Misavi dismount. Her moccasins made small prints in the gray dust. Haruko stood next to her, watching Lyruc and Tezur tie the nervous dragons to a rock. Misavi climbed the sloped crater wall, and then waited at the top for her friends. Haruko and Tezur caught up with ease, but Lyruc hobbled slowly up, panting when he finally reached the peak. "Now who's the pathetic one?" Haruko teased.

"I am…unused to walking," he said matter-of-factly. The Hillu's eyes widened when he saw what lie before them. A sandy path meandered around crater after crater, the light gravel nearly blinding in comparison to the Black Moon's dark gray soil. Tezur led the group with his deadly sword drawn. Misavi could see the muscles on his chest and arms, tense and apprehensive. Noticing the boy's body language, Haruko carried his spear under his arm, ready to wield it if anything crossed their path.

Fortunately, the first object the group encountered was far from lethal. Seated atop a short stone pillar a yard or so from the path was an unlit candle. As Misavi examined it, she felt a sudden pain in her neck. Haruko paced around the candle with a raised eyebrow. "I don't get it."

"It symbolizes the absence of light," Lyruc explained. "My people know more about this place than you humans, it seems. How sad, for even we know little." Tezur paid the lone candle no mind. He had come upon the next strange item when the others caught up.

About the same distance from the path as the candle, but farther down the road, stood a rock, shattered into pieces. "The absence of solid earth," Lyruc said before anyone asked. Though the sun was in view, the Black Moon was dark, as well as the land below it.

"Hurry," urged Tezur. "There's not much time left." Small clouds of dust rose from the group's footprints as they continued down the ominous road. The only other living thing around, a single, lonely tree, came into view.

Misavi was delighted to see it; she was hoping it bore fruit. However, as they got nearer, she sadly announced, "It's dead." The tree was almost black, and its branches bent so it resembled a cringing human. "Is this the absence of water?" asked Misavi, staring inquiringly at Lyruc.

"No. This tree has been struck by lightning; can't you see the burned spots?" He ran a feathered finger over the many dark holes and gashes in the trunk. Misavi knew not how a dead tree symbolized a lack of storms, but she kept walking. The items they encountered were getting stranger and stranger.

The next one was a pile of small logs. Haruko saw a potential fire in his mind, and set to work looking for flint. Fortunately, a pair of flint rocks was covered in dust nearby. Misavi's brother pressed the rocks together, but there was no spark. Haruko frowned; it was the first time he ever failed to light a fire on his first try. Nevertheless, he tried again. Much to his chagrin, the flame did not light. "Well I guess this one must be absence of flame," he said with sarcasm.

A bit farther down the road, the four teenagers saw naught but craters. "What's this one?" joked Misavi. "The absence of flat ground?" Tezur could not help but laugh. Lyruc shot Misavi an annoyed glare.

"No, look at the soil in that crater," said Haruko, pointing to a nearby depression. As Misavi squinted into the crater, she could see dead plants and fish skeletons at the bottom.

"Oh…water…but what does all this mean?" she asked, turning to Lyruc.

"This is what the world will be like if Damagoden succeeds," he answered grimly. Though Misavi, Haruko, and Lyruc stopped to examine each landmark, Tezur plodded onwards without hesitation.

The next of the strange items was also in the form of a crater. This time it was Tezur who first halted to stare. Misavi, who was not looking at the path ahead of her, nearly bumped into him. "What is it?" she asked him, receiving only a pointed finger as a reply. She looked towards his gesture, and saw a crater in the shape of a heart, with two human skeletons lying in the center.

"You know what this one is, don't you?" he asked, putting her frail hand into his. She felt his warmth, and Misavi moved closer to him, closing her eyes. Tezur leaned in, and their lips were about to meet when Haruko pulled Misavi away.

"The absence of love," said her brother, putting emphasis on "absence."

Soon after the group resumed walking, Lyruc's hawk eyes spotted a castle on the horizon. They trekked on the path, which seemed to be heading towards it. "Damagoden must be in there," announced Haruko, though his statement was not needed.

It seemed like a typical spooky castle from the outside, and on the inside as well. The dark gray bricks that made up the walls were covered with dead ivy. As if to complete the picture, a huge statue of a regal dragon dominated the eerie courtyard. Its ruby eyes reflected what little light was available to create the illusion that it was watching the group as they traversed across the courtyard, stepping cautiously over the dead plants that lined the path, which was now paved with cobblestones. Misavi and her friends halted at the enormous double doors on the opposite end of the courtyard. Haruko reached for one of the dragon-shaped knockers on the doors, but Tezur pushed his hand away and pulled on a golden handle. "We aren't going to a tea party. There's no point in knocking," he said, opening the creaky old door. Misavi eyed the dragon statue and its crystal eyes one last time before following her friends through the door.


	9. Eternity

They were greeted by none other than Damagoden himself, smiling his maniacal smile. "Why hello there," he said, grinning. "I've been expecting you." He was sitting on a gray brick throne, seemingly relaxed. The Sun Symbols he stole were clasped to his belt, each one dull and lifeless, their cheerful glow long since gone. Damagoden made no attempt to get up and attack; he sat calmly in his chair and waited for the group to approach. "How wonderful it is, having you come for a visit. I was hoping to see you all one last time before you die, and I come to power. Kings rarely have time to entertain guests, you see," he chuckled.

Tezur shot towards him with his sword held out. "I won't let all of this happen!" he shouted, slashing at the calm man. His sword sliced right through an electric shield that Damagoden quickly conjured. Misavi watched in horror as Tezur convulsed involuntarily. His steel sword clattered as it fell to the ground, soon followed by the boy's body.

Damagoden yawned, still seated in his throne. His black eyes sparkled with glee, though he tried to appear bored. "Yes, that's what I thought." He looked at Tezur's limp body, and then stared at Misavi. "It was a clever trick your stupid village pulled, little girl," he smiled at her, "but not clever enough to fool me, the great Damagoden." He pointed at Misavi's necklace, and his grin faded. She stared at him with a raised eyebrow. _Is he looking at my…What's wrong with my necklace?_ Damagoden plucked the Emblem of Light from his leather belt and showed it to her. It had been a long time since Misavi had seen it, and it seemed different somehow.

"That's the Emblem of Light," she told him, a little confused.

"No, you fool. This thing is made of steel. Sun Symbols are crafted of only the finest silver. It is a fake. How fortunate it is that you have brought the real Emblem of Light to me."

Misavi touched her necklace string, and felt something sharp prick her finger. "Dr-dragon scales…" she muttered.

"That's right. Now, if you don't mind, I will need that necklace," insisted the man.

"Wait! What have you done with Page?" demanded Misavi, gripping her necklace tightly.

"Ah, so you came to save her? I fear you are too late. She has been taken from this world. I assure you, though, it was for a just and noble cause." He laughed when he saw the children's faces. Haruko and Lyruc, who had done little since they arrived, both lunged at him at the same time, but were deflected by a wall of water. "Fools, can't you tell I am invincible?" Lyruc knelt down and ruffled his dripping feathers while Haruko dried his shirt. Damagoden lifted himself from his chair and strode towards Misavi. His hands glowed purple once again. She felt dizzy, but fought to stay awake. Damagoden snatched her necklace from her, ripping the scaly chain. "At last!" he cried, holding it triumphantly above his head. "All of the Sun Symbols are mine! Now I summon you, Eternity, Dragon of Darkness!"

A rumble was heard outside. The immense statue of a dragon with ruby eyes was coming to life! Damagoden rushed into the courtyard, making obnoxiously loud jingling noises as he ran. Misavi followed him outside, followed by an annoyed Lyruc and a still dripping Haruko. Tezur had still not stirred.

As Misavi pulled the heavy door open, she saw the dragon's stone hide crack to reveal shining black scales beneath. However, as the rock fell away, the shining red eyes remained. The dragon stepped gingerly off its pedestal, digging its bright red claws into the dusty soil. Eternity had huge red horns that curved towards its neck, and enormous red spikes lining its back. It put one huge black wing around Damagoden and grunted, as if telling him it was ready for whatever chaos he might order. "Now, prepare to witness my conquest of the world!" Damagoden shouted, putting a hand on Eternity's massive cheek. The dragon reared its head back and emitted a ball of black fire from its mouth. "Excellent. What power! Now, all we need to do is wait. The sun shall be entirely eclipsed very soon." Eternity nodded its mighty head up and down.

Out of nowhere, a huge ray of light pierced the dragon's black scales. Damagoden turned to see Misavi holding all of the Sun Symbols in her arms. In his mad dash to reach Eternity, Damagoden had forgotten to grab them! Fire surrounded the crazed man, and the dragon was imprisoned in an electric cage. Everything seemed to be under control, until Haruko shouted, "Misavi! Look! The sun!"


	10. Victory

From the earth below, the sun was a mere sliver of light. The Black Moon had almost succeeded in its conquest of the sun! "How do we stop it?" Misavi asked in a panic. "We can't reach all the altars in time."

"Put 'em on your belt and get outta here," said an exhausted voice. Everyone turned to see Tezur leaning against the huge doors.

"Tezur!" Misavi rushed over to him.

"Don't worry about me," he said in a soft, low voice, much unlike his normal tone. "Take the dragons and go. The imbalance of nature you've caused will blow this place up. I'll stay here and make sure they don't escape." He gestured towards the dragon and its master.

"I can't leave without you!" she told him. Tezur pulled her gently towards him. He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. Misavi stared up at him, and her lips twitched; she wanted to smile, but could not. It was too sad of a moment. Tezur leaned in and pressed his lips softly against hers. They stayed that way for a moment, and then he pulled away.

"I'll be fine. Just knowing you're alive will keep me going." He smiled, and then they embraced.

"I love you," whispered Misavi.

"You idiots!" shouted Haruko irritably. "We have to get outta here before this place explodes." Misavi pulled away from Tezur and clipped the Sun Symbols she dropped onto her belt. They instantly began glowing. As Misavi mounted her dragon, she glanced back at the castle where Tezur still stood. She could not help but smile; it was a perfect way to remember him.

As the dragons flew back towards the earth, Misavi turned around only to witness the Black Moon explode. She looked at the master less dragon that flew beside hers, and felt her eyes begin to water. "Is it...gone forever?" she asked the two remaining boys.

"No, answered Lyruc, "it will return in a thousand years."

The black dragon opened a shining red eye. It knew not where it was, nor what had happened. The only thought in its mind was to resurrect the Black Moon. Bit by bit, it arranged the pieces into a sphere. Soon enough, Eternity would rise again. Soon enough…darkness will reign.

Misavi looked back yet again at what once was the Black Moon, the glowing sun, and the sky around them. It felt good to see the sun once again.


End file.
